


Replaced But Not Forgotten

by SnowyMay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggression, Fluff and Angst, Idiots, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Igor, Minor angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMay/pseuds/SnowyMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter hated to be replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replaced But Not Forgotten

James Potter hated to be replaced.  
Igor Karkaroff had transferred from the Durmstrang Institute and, although he'd been sorted into Slytherin, had taken over his new home. Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team within the first few practices, leader of various clubs-the newest handsome foreigner that won so many hearts, but most importantly he'd won both Severus Snape's affection and disdain.  
After six years of tormenting and hexing, which admittedly had slowed to an almost playground pace, Severus simply stopped. Spells sent in his direction were sent back with a simple wrist flick while insults were ignored or returned with a 'Really? You're almost seventeen' look. Severus had changed over the year too, like no longer greasing back his hair and instead concocting a potion that soothed his formerly unmanageable mop and gave it that perfect look. He had even relaxed enough to let a few more people in, though it was more along the lines of not ignoring or irritably replying to people when they spoke to him.  
To say that it pissed James off was like saying the Muggles’ Titanic sprung a 'little' leak. James would admit in the beginning he'd hated Severus Snape and his big nose, but over the course of six years he'd lost all interest in others. Even the red haired siren known as Lily Evans didn't ruffle him anymore. And then the bitch had to go and fall for another!  
So sitting in the same potions class with Severus, who nervously would tuck his hair behind his ear whenever Karkaroff would get too close, was hell. As Severus' skills in potions were nearly standard for a Potions Master it was normal for people to beg for his aid, even if he was known to quickly suck out all their happiness (He was still Severus Snape after all), but that...bastard was making an art form of it.  
Igor Karkaroff was smart enough to be sneaky about it, pretending to be horrible at something he had to be rather good at. Once Severus' back was turned he'd toss something into his cauldron or quickly over-stir. James on the other hand had been practicing on his techniques to prove the Half-Blood proud, which gained mixed results. Before Igor had come into their lives Severus would give him these little smiles when he thought no one was watching, but now all he got when he accomplished a thing was a compliment from the pervy Slughorn. It was not worth the effort. At all.  
Severus now also turned up for all Slytherin’s Quidditch games, instead of only showing up to the games between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He'd stay grouped with his small group of friends in the stands, but cheered loudly for his team and more specifically Karkaroff. In class he'd exchange smiles with the Pureblood, bat his eyelashes on occasion and full on flirt when Karkaroff didn't have a posse around him. Near Christmas gossip had them as an item were somewhat confirmed when they were rumored to have been spotted kissing under mistletoe more than once. His rage just kept building and by Easter he and Sirius had detention until the end of the year for trashing the Slytherin locker room.  
James Potter was going crazy.  
Everything came to a head when Karkaroff grabbed Severus' hand while they were walking, oh so open with their 'friendship' near the end of the year. He waited for Severus outside to finish tutoring some idiot Hufflepuff and then shoved him into an empty classroom.  
"What does he have that I don't?!" Severus, for the briefest moment, looked scared. But he pushed the feeling down, putting on a brave face but losing it as James continued. He ranted about Igor: his stupid accent, his stupid furry hat, the stupid way he'd mount his broom. He screamed his grief over the man and his treatment of the younger Slytherin. And finally he snarled over their relationship, accusing both of everything under the sun, and finally looked directly at Severus. He was near tears.  
His chest was aching and his heart pounding so fast he was sure it would break. "I thought I didn't have a chance with you!" The realization broke the dam and he started sobbing, gross and wet snot getting wiped on his sleeve. When his sobs turned into choking noises James tried to touch him, only to have Severus jerk away, still crying. James' own chest ached at the feeling he saw. Slowly he cornered Severus, words rolling off his lips, trying to comfort him.

Curled up under a quilt Severus Snape weakly bit back the urge to fall asleep again. It was nearing the time of his nearly daily departure. To be honest, it was Remus' fault, the bloody wolf had a habit of waking up at an ungodly hour. He even turned off his alarm before it went off. His boyfriend was snuggled possessively around him and sleepily whined about his arms being removed. Severus wiggled out, brushed the curtain open and looked back at the comfy, warm bed he'd be leaving just because they didn't want Sirius and Remus to tease him over their nightly habits. Not that they had had sex in either of their (shared) rooms yet. No, that was reserved for the Room of Requirement, the Quidditch shower room, the Quidditch locker room, the prefect bathroom, the catacombs, an empty classroom and the library. He looked at James and flopped back into bed. It was an absolutely awful hour and he wanted to stay with James before they split up for Summer break. If anything he could stave off Sirius with everything Regulus had told him over the years, especially over his crush on Professor McGonagall.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, my first (posted and unbetaed) Fanfic. I'd appreciate any helpful critiques


End file.
